Chills
by AnimalCops
Summary: Chills could do anything to a person... Make them cold, shivering... Maybe hot and aroused... I guess it all depends on the time and person they're with...


_**A/N from A.C.: Prompt from the Random KH Yaoi Pairing Generator. So… I will attempt to write it.**_

_**Seme: Saix**_

_**Uke: Xemnas**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Keyword: Chill**_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own KH. If I did, stuff like this would have happened and Sora wouldn't have survived past the first five minutes.**_

The Luna Diviner sighed as he patrolled the Castle grounds. He muttered lowly to himself, "Damn… Why must Lord Xemnas always send _me_ on patrols..? Can he not just send a lesser Nobody? I would rather offer my Berserker Nobodies to go than myself…"

A rush of wind struck the Berserker full on causing him to shiver. "Why in Gaia's name is it so _cold_ here?"

Stepping out of the darkness, Xemnas started walking beside his second in command, "I believe, Saix, that is because of the fact that we never have sunlight."

An arousing chill ran down Saix's spine at the sound of his Superior's voice, "S- Sir… Uhm… I apologize for complaining…"

The Diviner and Superior stopped where they were; number VII with his back against a wall and the Superior facing him. Xemnas smirked, stepping closer to his second in command, "Oh, VII, that certainly was a bit of insubordination was it not?"

"I am sorry, my Superior! I did not know you were around and I-"

Xemnas cut off the Diviner by holding up one finger, "Silence. If I were not here would you have continued, Saix?"

"…. I am not sure, Sir."

"You are not sure…?" Xemnas moved forward, making Saix wish he could disappear, "How in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you unsure, number VII?"

Saix mumbled under his breath, "I just did not think that-"

The Superior snarled, "You didn't think what, Saix?"

The Berserker took a look at the moon; he sucked in a breath and moved. Grabbing Xemnas by his shoulders, Saix slammed his Superior into the wall, taking his wrist in one hand, VII held it behind Xemnas' back. The Berserker leaned forward to purr in his Leader's ear, "I did not think you would keep such a close eye on me, Sir…"

Auburn eyes widened, hidden by silver hair as the breathy words sent chills down his spine. "Why wouldn't I, dear Diviner?"

Saix felt his power grow under the moonlight, no longer frightened of Xemnas. VII leaned forward and licked up the Superior's neck, purring. "You do not seem so… concerned for those of this Organization, Superior… Perhaps… I should show you some of the power that you should 'fear'…"

The Superior grit his teeth, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, but I would."

"VII!" Xemnas turned his head to stare at his inferior with one auburn colored eye. The look of sheer _hunger_ in Saix's golden eyes made the Superior freeze in his complaints, knowing what the man is capable of.

Saix reached a hand around Xemnas to undo the zipper of his cloak, letting the leather fall to the ground. Saix purred at the sight of his Superior's skin. The tanned flesh was slightly marred by scars, but they turned Saix on just the same. Saix pressed his chest to Xemnas' naked back and felt his breath hitch.

"Do you like this, my Superior? Do you like the feeling of arousal flowing through you? The chills, the heat?"

"Mmn… Saix…"

Saix moaned, bringing his hand to move around Xemnas' waist and trace over the bulge in the Superior's black jeans. Purring deeper at the sound of the senseless moan coming from number I, Saix smirked, "You like this, Superior."

The Diviner snuck his hand in the front of loose pants and boxers, taking his Superior's length in a tight grip, not hard enough to be completely painful, just the right amount to send shivers through his body. Xemnas let out a low moan, "Oh… Saix…"

Pumping the length in his hand, Saix purred, pressing his groin into Number I's backside, "Mmn, say my name, Xemnas. Call out the name of the one pleasing you…"

Xemnas' free hand clawed at the wall in front of him, while his trapped one balled into a fist. "Damn it, Saix…"

Stopping his movements, the Berserker purred in his ear, "Yes, my dear Superior?"

"Great Gaia, Saix… Give me more…" Rocking his hips forward, Xemnas moaned at the friction. "Yes… Ohhh…"

Pumping faster, Saix rolled his hips into his Superior's ass, moaning at the feeling, "Oh, Xemnas…" He squeezed the length in his hand lightly and shuddered at Xemnas' moan, "You're so damn sexy…"

Arching his back, Xemnas clenched his eyes shut and let out a hoarse cry as he came. He slumped slightly between the wall and he new found lover. "Dear Gaia, Saix… I want you more…" Auburn eyes turned to stare into pools of gold, "Please… Give me more… I want you… Saix…"

"You want _me_, Superior?" The Berserker smirked, leaning forward to purr in his Lord's ear, "Since when has the Master wanted the slave?"

"Since now! Damn it, Saix!" The Superior scraped his fingernails against the wall of the castle, and he rubbed his arousal against it.

"As you wish, _Master_…"


End file.
